hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon
This article is about the dungeon located in Pollnivneach. For the miniquest, see Desert Slayer Dungeon (miniquest). The Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon is a large multi-combat area found in a cave found beneath the desert town of Pollnivneach. Players can access part of the dungeon during the Smoking Kills quest and the full dungeon after completing the quest. The area was released on 5 June 2008. The dungeon can be entered by climbing down a well in the centre of Pollnivneach. Unlike the Morytania Slayer Tower and Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, a Dwarf multicannon can be used in this dungeon. Void is useless in this dungeon because you can't wear the helm. Wearing everything but the helm is not recommended due to the minor defence bonuses of the void armour. Warning: This dungeon is full of smoke, like the nearby Smoke Dungeon, and players must wear a smoke protection item (either a Facemask or Slayer helmet) or they will periodically suffer damage from the smoke. A slayer helmet is most recommended, as it provides protection from the smoke and from the effects of some slayer monsters in the dungeon. Tour of the dungeon Upper level 1) Southern chamber. This contains the entrance from/exit to Pollnivneach. The ghost of Catolax is here, and a player who is wearing a Ghostspeak amulet can speak with him. To the west of the chamber is a path to the Smoke Dungeon. Players may not be able to use this path from the other direction (from the Smoke Dungeon to the Desert Slayer Dungeon). 2) Central chamber. This area is filled with aggressive level 90 Mighty banshees. Players should wear either a slayer helmet or a set of Masked earmuffs, to protect against both the smoke and the monsters' screams. 3) Northern chamber. During the Smoking Kills quest, this room contains the level 111 Banshee Mistress, which the player must fight. The masked earmuffs are vital for this fight. She has four Insectoid Assassins, who attack using ranged when her health gets low and she calls out, "Minions, assist me!". The Protect from Melee prayer is recommended until the insectoid assassins attack, whereupon Protect from Range is worthwhile. 4) Stairs chambers. These four chambers contain stairs down to the lower level. Lower level 5) Stairs chambers. These four chambers contain stairs up to the upper level. 6) Central chamber. Many level 96 Aberrant spectres are here. They are not aggressive. A slayer helmet is almost absolutely recommended for players wishing to fight the spectres, since it is the only item that protects against both the smoke and the monsters' stench. It is possible to fight the Aberrant spectres without a nose peg; however, this is extremely dangerous. The smoke of the well will only take a player to 10 lifepoints, and cannot kill you. So if a player is careful, a slayer mask is not required; he can simply use Protect from Magic and wear a nosepeg. However, this is not recommended, since one mistake will most likely kill the player. The chamber also contains some Water sources and a lesser summoning obelisk. 7) Cave crawler caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 180 Monstrous cave crawler inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many aggressive level 138 Cave crawlers. They are poisonous, so players should carry a poison defence like Anti-poison potions. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports a player to the cave crawler cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! 8) Basilisk caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 240 Basilisk boss inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many level 61 Basilisks. They are not aggressive. Players should wield a Mirror shield when fighting these creatures. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports to the basilisk cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! 9) Turoth caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 180 Mightiest turoth inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many level 83-89 Turoths. They are not aggressive. Players should use a Leaf-bladed weapon or the slayer Magic Dart spell when fighting these creatures. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports to the turoth cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! 10) Kurask caves. When the player completes Smoking Kills, the level 240 Kurask overlord inhabits these caves. Once this monster is killed, these caves are home to many aggressive level 106 Kurasks. Players should use a Leaf-bladed weapon or the slayer Magic Dart spell when fighting these creatures. Deep in these caves is a portal that teleports to the kurask cavern of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Be aware that this is a one-way teleport! Portals The four portals in the lower level lead directly caverns in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, as described above. Using them is one of the fast methods to get into this dungeon. It is an especially fast way if the player has a Slayer ring, as using the ring's teleport to Sumona in Pollnivneach is a quick way to get to the Desert Slayer Dungeon and thus the portals. However, if one has access to a Slayer ring, then the Rellekka Slayer Caves teleport takes the player to the entrance to these caves, providing an ultimately faster way to get into the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, and not requiring the use of a modified slayer headpiece. Boss fights The four outer sets of caves on the lower level are shielded by mystic barriers. After completing Smoking Kills, each set of caves contains a boss monster, and crossing the barrier starts a boss fight. Whenever a boss is killed, a bonus 1,000 Slayer experience is earned. After the boss fight, its caves are filled with the boss's associated monsters. Note:You can only kill each boss once. Note:If you kill a boss during a task of its respective monster (e.g., kill the Mightiest Turoth when on a Turoth Task) will also net you a kill (confirmed) and additional experience (960 in total)(confirmed). Monstrous cave crawler (level 180) Perhaps the hardest of the 4 bosses due to its unusual poison effects. Not to be underestimated! The attacks of the Monstrous cave crawler will poison and lower the player's resistance to poison, so that the poison damage increases over time, starting with an initial damage of six. Anti-poison does not last as long due to the corrosive poison. Therefore, it is essential to bring several Anti-poison potions or two Super anti-poison potions, Extra strong anti-poison potions, or Super strong anti-poison potions. Combat related stats are rapidly lowered by the corrosive poison - Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, and Agility. Super restores or Super sets are highly recommended. Use the Protect from Range prayer. Normal melee combat works well here. Basilisk boss (level 240) To fight the Basilisk boss, Protect from magic is strongly recommended as it can hit high and quite often even with high magic defence armour. Even with prayer protection Restore potions or Super restore potions are also advised as the boss WILL drastically reduce stats during the fight. Since it is a basilisk, remember to bring a Mirror shield. Activate Protect from magic before stepping through the gate as the boss instantly attacks. The boss has a very high Defence so prepare for a long battle, depending on your level. Extra Prayer potions are recommended as is a Super attack potion (prayer potions can be replaced by super restore potions). Mightiest turoth (level 180) The Mightiest turoth can be fought using Protect from melee and Slayer dart attacks. It will spawn four level 89 Swarming turoths as you fight; these also attack you. All turoths are immune to attacks except those from the Leaf-bladed spear, Leaf-bladed sword, Broad arrows, Broad-tipped bolts, or the slayer Magic Dart spell. There are several safe spots that may be used during the fight if you choose to range or mage. Kurask overlord (level 240) The Kurask overlord is best fought using the Protect from melee prayer and the slayer magic dart spell. It will spawn several Kurask minions during the fight; these also attack you. You may ignore the minions as the battle will end when you defeat the Overlord. All kurasks are immune to attacks except those from the Leaf-bladed spear, Leaf-bladed sword, Broad arrows, Broad-tipped bolts, or the slayer Magic Dart spell. There are several safe spots that may be used during the fight if you choose to range or mage. Personalities * Catolax Monsters Smoking Kills * Banshee Mistress (level 111; During Smoking Kills only) * Insectoid Assassin (level 141; During Smoking Kills only) * Mighty banshee (level 90) * Aberrant spectre (level 96) Desert Slayer Dungeon miniquest * Monstrous cave crawler (level 180) * Basilisk boss (level 240) * Mightiest turoth (level 180) * Swarming turoth (level 89) * Kurask overlord (level 240) * Kurask minion (level 106) After miniquest * Turoth (levels 83, 85, 87, 89) * Kurask (level 106) * Cave crawler (level 138) * Basilisk (Level 61) Trivia *On the bottom level with the aberrant spectres the machine looks like it could be the world gate from meeting history. *When examining different parts of the machine, you get different messages. They are: "A machine possibly used to make monsters" and "Its workings are beyond your understanding". References *RuneScape Game Guide **Slayer - Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon Category:Bestiary Category:Slayer Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Dungeons